


Head's Up!

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Snowball Fight, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Who can resist throwing a snowball at their friends?
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Seraph's Saga [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Head's Up!

With snow now falling throughout the tower, it began to pile up in the spaces guardians didn't pass through. It wasn't uncommon to see guardians throwing snowballs at each other, having fun and laughing. Even Eva baked cookies for guardians and taught them how to make cookies favored by their fellow friends and guardians. Some cookies were probably less tasteful, but it was the thought that counted. 

When Seraph saw Beowulf talking to Banshee in the tower, all thoughts about warm cookies left her mind. He probably didn't see her yet, so she snuck around and gathered up a freezing cold snowball in her hands. He took his time, making Seraph regret waiting with the snowball in her hands. After what seemed like forever, he finally turned around and began to walk away. It was her time to strike.

"Hey Beowulf! Over here!"

He turned his head toward the sound of her voice just in time to get a mask full of snow. Even with a snowball Seraph had perfect aim and giggled. However, she had no idea how Beowulf was going to react without seeing his facial expression. With lightning speed of his own, he ducked down to pick up a snowball and chucked it towards his friend, narrowly missing as Seraph dodged out of the way. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

The snowball hit someone else behind her instead, and Seraph struggled to contain her laughter. While she was momentarily distracted, Beowulf was able to throw another snowball at her, this time hitting her in the shoulder.

"Ahh, cold!" Seraph winced.

It was Beowulf's turn to laugh. Another snowball whizzed between them, hitting a random guardian near Rahool. They turned around to look for their sender, who ran off in another direction laughing. A snowball fight had begun. Soon, more snowballs flew across the tower, trying to hit friends and strangers alike. That gave Seraph another idea. 

"I'll see you later, B!" 

Beowulf waved, watching her run off in the direction of the bazaar. He knew exactly where she was going.

The clinking of coins in a pot was the only noise coming from the room Drifter occupied. Then a sigh. Perfect for Seraph's plan. She scurried past quickly to gather more snow in her hands before appearing at the threshold. Without warning, she chucked the snowball at Drifter, hitting him in the chest. He quickly tried to brush off the snow. 

"Gotcha." Seraph smiled. 

"I'm freezing now." He complained. 

"I can warm ya up later." Seraph winked before running off to go find her next victim.


End file.
